Secretos en familia
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Daba igual que lo negara, que tratara de esconderlo, que excusa pusiera, que artimaña inventara... Atsuya siempre se daba cuenta, su hijo estaba enamorado.


**Este fic lo escribí hoy en un arrebato. Pensé en como sería Atsuya si tuviera algún hijo y salió esto tan raro! XD**

**Quiero aclarar una cosa: Fubuki Shinichi es el hijo de Atsuya y Yuka (aquí Yuka tiene dos años menos que Shuuya y uno menos que Atsuya) y Tachimukai Haruki es el hijo de Yuuki y Haruna, para que así no haya dudas.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, realmente no teníais ni idea de lo que haría si fuera mío! XD**

**ADVERTENCIA: Leve mención de yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>Secretos en familia<strong>

Atsuya le observó. Su hijo Shinichi ya tenía 17 años; su cabello era igual al de su madre, castaño oscuro, lo tenía corto y revuelto en un aspecto rebelde y los ojos eran los suyos, grises, brillantes y vivos.

El joven Fubuki era exactamente igual a su padre a su edad. Rebelde, atractivo, con un carácter atrayente, a veces insoportable, adorablemente inocente en ocasiones… era lo mismo, como su viva imagen con el cabello castaño.

Por eso, Atsuya supo de inmediato que su hijo estaba enamorado. Daba igual que lo negara, que tratara de esconderlo, que excusa pusiera, que artimaña inventara… estaba enamorado. Atsuya se rió por lo bajo… ¡por dios! Shinichi era un pedazo de él, era una parte de él, era igual que él a su edad, por eso le conocía tan bien.

A pesar de fingir indiferencia por los temas de su hijo, Atsuya se daba cuenta.

"Los padres no os fijáis en vuestros hijos, pasáis de ellos por completo".

El hombre sonrió y echó un suspiro divertido… ¡claro que se fijaba en su hijo! Lo veía, lo notaba, lo sentía, lo sabía… claro que lo sabía, por supuesto que sí. Cuando Shinichi hablaba de esa persona, sus ojos grises brillaban con emoción, su voz sonaba mucho más emocionada, a veces llegaba a tartamudear, sus mejillas a veces se ruborizaban levemente… ¿cómo no iba a darse cuenta?

Shinichi era inocente aún, era verdad que tenía 17 años pero para Atsuya seguía siendo ese bebé que cargaba hace diecisiete años entre sus brazos prometiéndose mentalmente que lo cuidaría y lo protegería de cualquier daño. El hombre sonrió… sí, Shinichi seguía siendo su mocoso, por eso llegaba a darse cuenta de todo.

Estaba enamorado, ya no podía negarlo. Atsuya también se había enamorado y, por supuesto, seguía enamorado de su esposa Yuka. Por lo tanto, no podía estar más seguro de lo que sabía.

—¡Me voy! ¡Haruki me está esperando! —se despidió Shinichi mientras se levantaba de la mesa tras acabar de desayunar. Yuka sonrió mientras recogía los platos y exclamó:

—¡Que tengas un buen día!

La puerta de la calle se cerró de golpe y la mujer suspiró mientras observaba de reojo a su esposo.

—Sigue tan energético como siempre… yo también era igual a su edad —murmuró el hombre mientras leía con aburrimiento el periódico. Yuka sonrió y se giró para lavar los platos.

—Tienes razón —contestó la mujer—. Además, nuestro hijo se está haciendo mayor…

Atsuya observó desde su asiento desde la ventaba, como Shinichi hablaba con un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos azul añil, un chico tres años menor que Shinichi: Tachimukai Haruki, el hijo de Yuuki y Haruna, de catorce años de edad.

El hombre de cabello rosa pálido sonrió. Ahí estaba, el rubor en las mejillas de su hijo, de su mocoso. Esa sonrisa boba que ponía cuando Haruki le sonreía de esa manera tan tierna que tenía… era imposible, para Shinichi era imposible disimularlo y Atsuya sabía que, por mucho que el mocoso lo intentara, no podía tener secretos para él.

—Puede que algún día se enamore, ¿no crees Atsuya? —preguntó su esposa con una dulce sonrisa. Atsuya sonrió también, su esposa no lo sabía, seguía siendo tan inocente y despistada como siempre… realmente la amaba.

—Hm…

—¿Atsuya?

El hombre volvió a mirar a hacia la ventana, pero los chicos ya se había marchado, supuso que se habrían ido al instituto.

—Sí Yuka… es posible que algún día se enamore —contestó Atsuya con una sonrisa… bueno, por el momento sería el secreto que él y su hijo compartirían.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, me esforcé en hacerlo… Atsuya es un papá algo posesivo no creéis? XD<strong>

**Me gustó poner a Yuka como madre tierna y cariñosa; y a Atsuya como padre algo posesivo y que se da cuenta de todo lo que ocurre con su hijo. Puse una rara pareja verdad? Pero me gusta el Atsuya x Yuka, puede que algún día escriba un fic de ellos! XD**

**Espero que os haya gustado esa mención de la pareja de Shinichi x Haruki, quedan monísimos! *-* no me digáis que no son un amor? ^-^**

**Sayo, cuidaos mucho!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
